


End of the Road 末路

by AprilDayEver



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POI 320相关
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 20:25:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1482763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilDayEver/pseuds/AprilDayEver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>谢谢原作姑娘Vagabond的授权！我什么都不拥有，一切荣誉都属于原作者和POI官方XDD~~【当然了，错误都属于我。<br/>POI320相关会变成什么样大家心里肯定都有数我就不啰嗦了，但是这一篇Hurt之后还是有Comfort很治愈的，大家要捧着玻璃心来看哦！>3</p>
            </blockquote>





	End of the Road 末路

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vagabond](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vagabond/gifts).
  * A translation of [End of the Road](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1473316) by [Vagabond](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vagabond/pseuds/Vagabond). 



 

   Harold正凝视着他，眼神悲伤。他极少能在Harold的脸上见到这种神情：仅有的一次是为了与Grace有关的回忆，那时Harold还没有如同现在一样、将仅剩的全部都投注在了The Machine的身上，成为了正义的维护者。Harold看着他。从他口中说出的八个单词清空了他的大脑，在整个房间里无休止的一遍遍回放。  
  
  “I’m afraid this is where I get off（我恐怕我可能要放弃了。）”  
  
   _This is where I get off._  
    
  This is where I get off.  
  
  
  John气喘吁吁的猛然惊醒，在第一秒就下意识的寻找起了他的手枪。他觉得自己的神经就好像被一把火给点着了一样，他的身体一片混乱、被猛然喷发的肾上腺激素给淹没，而他愤怒的程度伴随着急促而几不可闻的呼吸急速攀升。房间里很冷。他浑身冒着冷汗以至于衬衫都差不多被汗水所浸湿、而他的裤子则很不舒服的紧贴着他微冷而湿漉漉的皮肤。他所意识到的最后一件事是他全身都在颤抖，而他探身从身旁桌子上握住的手枪，正随着他不稳的手屡屡磕绊在桌上、发出咔咔的响声。  
  
  “Harold。”——在他所能阻止之前，这名字就已经逃离出了他的嘴唇。他从他睡着的长沙发上站了起来，在他站直的一瞬间没忍住左右摇晃了一下：他差不多感觉不到自己的腿了。John抓住了沙发扶手，紧紧地闭上了眼睛、尝试着多少夺回一点对自己的控制权。不过，突然之间，他回想起了在他年龄还很小的时候，在一次因为一个相当糟糕的噩梦惊醒过来之后他是怎样的满屋子寻找他的父亲——之后才意识到他父亲那天晚上恰好不在家，仅留他一个人单独呆在空荡荡的房子里。  
  
  这段回忆让他的呼吸更加艰涩了起来。  
  
  尽管如此，John还是把那份不舒服的感觉给推到了一边。他向着Harold睡着的那间卧房走了几步。他们吵了一架。John那时已经把手枪抵在了那位参议员的脑袋上，而如果不是Harold音调平缓的声音从他背后传来，他差不多已经扣动了扳机。等他们好不容易摆脱了始终在追击他们的敌人之后，他们全都分开行动了，——只有John找了个机会追踪到了他知道Harold绝对会选择的那间安全屋、出现在了Harold面前。毫无疑问的，他们吵了一架。每个人都嗓音紧绷、不愿妥协。  
  
  
 _“你踩过了线，John！”Harold皱着眉头、一字一顿，不悦的眯起了眼睛。_  
  
  “你的机器，才是想让我踩过线的那一个，Harold。如果不放弃他一个人的性命，就要牺牲掉数以万计的无辜群众！”John反驳，尝试着压低嗓音、以免惊扰到任何一个好管闲事的邻居。  
  
  “我们只是在这里拯救生命，Mr.Reese。这才是我们的任务。机器给我们号码，它传递给我们人类生命的故事，政府认为那是不相关的而我们绝不如此行事。我们绝不审判谁的性命值得拯救而谁就理应被杀害。我们仅仅只是拯救生命。——我的话就说到这里为止。”Harold驳斥了回去而当John开口想要说话的时候，他却被一只抬起的手打断了。  
  
  “我很累了。我要去上床休息。——我不想再讨论这个了。”  
  
  
  John静立在卧室门口，感到周围一片混乱。那些话语在他脑袋里肆意穿梭、四散不去。  
  
  This is where I get off.（我可能要放弃了。）  
  
  We save lives.（我们拯救生命。）  
  
  “Harold。”他发出的声音简直就好像快要窒息了似的，而他诅咒着他身体的背叛。这一切都太过了。他相当疲倦，但却依然保持着警惕。看起来没有什么还依然走在了正道上，最严重的，莫过于在他和Harold之间爆发开的争吵。John之前从未意识到自己都曾获得过些什么，直到这一刻的到来：他可能将失去一切、什么都无法留下。  
  
  “John？”Harold的声音还带着些残余的睡意与困惑，不过当他看到这个突然出现的男人的时候，他有些紧张了起来：“情况都还好吗？”  
  
  “不。——是。是的。我们还很安全，Finch。”John低声回答，从拉开一点窗帘的窗外所泻入的苍白灯光里，他可以看见Harold皱起眉头。他能看见那其中的关切，而他感觉更糟了。他继续向床边走去。  
  
  “John。”  
  
  一听到这个语气，John就知道Harold已经准确的判断出发生了什么事。Harold无疑已经看出了他的颤抖、听出了他那依然不稳的呼吸，而只要他一爬上床，Harold就能感受到他汗湿的皮肤，从而意识到有什么事情出错了。  
  
  所以，当John感受到一只温暖的手触碰上自己的脸颊时，他倾身埋入了这份触感，自惊醒之后第一次深深呼吸，然后拥紧了Harold。  
  
  “你不能放弃，Harold。”John紧挨着年龄更长的那个男人喃喃低语，将脸颊埋入对方的头发、然后他再次深深呼吸，铭记着他同伴的味道。“我已经失去了Joss，我已经失去了许许多多人。我不能再失去你了。”  
  
  他的话语在末尾破碎，意想之外的泪水凝聚在眼睛里，而他飞快的将它眨掉、忽视了那份不受欢迎的湿润。  
  
  “John，嘘……别说了。”Harold用双臂环紧了John的腰，而John滑下了身体、把脸孔埋在了Harold的颈窝里。Harold温暖的手指梳理着他潮湿的头发，平稳的指尖按压着他颈部的肌肉，尝试着将那份紧绷感与颤抖抹去。过了一会儿，熟悉的身体将他缓缓平放在了床上，柔和的毛毯覆了上来，John感觉被包围而安心。  
  
  “你才是最重要的那一个，Harold。”John把手探进了Harold的衬衫之下，在他的后背上伸展开手指、触碰着那温暖的皮肤。他轻声耳语：“你的性命，那个参议员的生命无论如何都抵不上。”  
  
  “这可不是我们所该做出的决定，John。永远不是。”Harold温和的回答，可是那埋藏在柔和语气下的某种固执再一次点燃了John的怒火。  
  
  “那是 _我的_ 决定。”尽管他身体内的肾上腺激素已经开始消退，困倦与疲惫感拉扯着他，John依然执著的如此强调。他将自己放在Harold后背上的手掌握成拳，抵抗着汹涌袭来的困意。  
  
  “睡觉，John。好好休息。我们明天早上再讨论这件事，或许等到那个时候，我们就不再像早先时候这么暴躁易怒了。我哪儿都不会去的。”Harold轻声抚慰着。  
  
  John相信了他，然后滑入了舒缓的、深沉而无意识的睡眠。  
    
  
  
  FIN


End file.
